a vist down memory lane
by mew04444
Summary: A kind of stupid head canon about Bill Cipher. very small mentioning's of dipper and mabel (pine twins) Bill Cipher has a look in his own dreamscape. a tad dark... ok, maybe a lot dark.. ish... hurt bill if you squint.


note: heh heh, well um... this is my first Gravity falls story! yay! (or any story on this web site to be exact... ^^; ) sorry if its really sucky, I just had this idea in my head... well, yah, anyways... um, I hope you like it! its defiantly not canon and I really hope I didn't accidently write something someone has already done ^^; if so, really sorry about that! well, I guess with out further a do, enjoy :3

Bill looked longingly at the pine children running around foolishly playing one of those human games. They would never understand now would they? "Oh well, humans are stupid any ways." Bill heard himself mumble.

The dream demon managed to teleport to a safe distance away before the pine tree got a glimpse of him.

"… Mabel… did you hear something?"

"Only the sound of you being 'it' you slowpoke!"

"Mabel! No fair!"

oooo

Bill looked around at his surroundings. It had been quite the while since he'd been here. His own mindscape. Similar to Stan's mindscape, it themed the same greyscale. Most of it was distorted and blurry, but what he could make out, was mostly triangular doors. Lots and lots of triangle doors. His mindscape had almost no end to them.

Made sense though, for the all-knowing being to have so many memories stored up in here, especially for as long as he lived.

The triangular demon slowly hovered forward, glancing at the surprisingly eerie doors moving past him.

"Wow. Now this is what I call home sweet home! "Bill chuckled to himself, bringing up his arms in a dramatic motion. A cane magically popped out of nowhere and landed in the hands of the demon. Bill started tapping the newly acquired object on nearly every door he passed by, followed by the sounds of "no. hmm, not this one. Nope. "

Finally he reached a dusty an obviously extremely old looking door with chains wrapped still tightly around its triangular shape.

"Ah! Now here we go." Bill kept in the fashion of talking to himself.

Bill, seemingly effortlessly just passed through the door and took a peak into his own memories. He was standing, unnoticed in what looked like a _very very_ old Gravity Falls.

"hmmmm hmmm hmmmm" hummed the dream demon to himself.

A young boy was standing in the middle of the clearing, dressed in a bright yellow sweater vest, a dressy white top underneath, with nice looking jeans. He had bright blond hair, almost matching the color of his sweater vest. His hair was a bit messy and unkempt, but still worked seamlessly with his whole attire.

The boy was surrounded by three other people, around the same age too by the looks of it. But what was abnormal about the whole thing was their faces. The young boy dressed brightly had a clear face, but his three companions, well, either it was because of Bills endless age, or because he wished to un-see them, but their faces seemed blurred out almost entirely.

The four companions were running around blissfully, almost, it seemed to the demon, similar to how the pines twins were doing only a little bit earlier.

"Tag! Bill! You're it!" one voice called out.

Young human Bill giggled happily and ran after the voice that had tapped him. A deeper voice appeared from one of the blurred out faces, "come on guys! Try and get me too! I've been standing here for like an hour"

"Have not! I just tapped you!"

"!"

"!?"

"..!"

More mindless human bickering before the whole group just broke out in uncontrollable giggles and returned to the game.

The golden triangle shook his head.

"Stupid stupid humans."

oooo

Bill abandoned the old door, drifting off to a new one that seemed to be a memory only a little bit later on the time line.

Chaos.

That was one word to describe the scene being played before the dream demon's eye.

One blurred face has holding what was another blurred face kneeling and being roughly held by its scalp and hair, a knife brushing upon its neck.

"H-how could you do this to me?! I thought we w-were friends?! And you just… just stole her away from me! After everything I've done for you?!" the blurred face with the knife on its friend spoke disheveled. It continued to blab on and on, what to Bill sounded like dumb cliché lines from a human love novel, but what to the blurred face sounded like everything he had been through. The kneeling companion screamed and cried for help, but its captor continued on, taking quick sips time to time from a bottle in its opposite hand. It became angrier and its speech became more and more slurred with each swig.

After what seemed to like ages of yelling and crying, the captor slit the neck of its prey, blood spraying out and splashing out onto the surroundings of the clearing. The drunk blurred face sank to the ground with each breath being a sob. It took that moment to look up at the witness who had been standing unnoticed to the entire crime. The blood had managed the stain the witnesses face.

"y-you, Bill… you saw… YOU SAW!"

The young Bill's voice, which had been completely ignored as he tried to help the situation, had nothing left to say, but stood dumbfounded mouth gapping.

And with that, the angry drunk took a flying leap at human Bill, the newly dead body fell away to the side.

Bill's voice managed to find its way back and gave out an angry, but still surprised cry as the offender managed to strike its opponent dead on.

The blurred face grunted as it plunged the knife deeper into Bill's right eye.

Bill grabbed its arm and struggled to throw the murderer off him. His breaths became short and he fell a few steps back as the knife finally was pulled away from his eye.

The murderer took a moment to rub off the eye it had just taken out of Bill before rebounding with another stab, this time aiming for Bill's heart.

This time however, Bill found himself ready. No more games. He grabbed the blurred face in a defensive maneuver, blue flames sprouting from human Bill's hands, singeing the offender, until the fire caught and engulfed it. The blurred face screamed a blood curdling cry until it finally was nothing but ash.

Taking a few steps back to admire his quick work Bill started chuckling softly until it became full out laughter.

The demon Bill took this moment to leave this memory and once again float off to a continuation of the story.

Young Bill stood in heavy rain, knocking on a door to a house, so similar to every other house Bill had ever seen. His impatience growing as his knocks continued to be ignored. Finally fed up, human Bill broke open the door and, not bothering to be careful anymore, made his way in. Calling out a name repeatedly, he paused for a moment to look at a newspaper clipping laying on the desk he finally noticed.

"Two teenagers dead. One stabbed the other burned"

"So…it knows…" Bill murmured.

Heading up the stairs, each of his footsteps creaked. He was looking for the fourth friend in the small group they had once been.

"I know you're here… please… come out."

Silence.

Slowly, Bill made his way over to a closet. Having already searched the rest of the house, he slowly opened the door, already guessing what was hidden there.

A body was hanging from the closet ceiling. A noose wrapped around its neck, it slowly and almost inaudibly still swung back and forth.

Bill closed the door, a blank expression on his face.

"Humans." He said almost sarcastically.

All he wanted to do was understand them a bit better. Being an all knowing demon, it would be hypocritical of him to do nothing in the face of unknown knowledge.

Not wanting to admit it too, but he somehow he had managed to gain small amount of… _feelings_ towards his test subjects. Fortunately enough for Bill, he managed to discard all emotions and once again return to being an emotionless dream demon.

Had he somehow botched up his experiment? No, he had acted as normal as any human would in all faced situations. Except for burning the human with magical blue fire of course, but other than that, he hadn't used any magic and hadn't altered anyone or anything throughout the whole process. He had even made a special vessel as close to a human as demonly possible for the whole occasion.

With this in mind, Bill finally came to a conclusion.

Humans were extremely stupid and were bound to end up as a doomed species sooner or later.

The real Bill was content with the time he had spent examining his memories and mindscape and decided to return to gathering more knowledge in the dimension he was returning to.

And with this, Bill teleported to the same spot he had spied on and would probably continue to spy on the pine twins.

Now, he still held the same idea that the human race was stupid…

But something about humans was just so…

Intriguing….


End file.
